The black sheep
by Red Roses in Heaven
Summary: The new generation has made their way to Hogwarts, and most of the children of the former Weasley's have made their way into Gryffindor House. All except Roselle Weasley. Feeling like the black sheep in the family, she tries her best to give her parents something to be proud of. But when she launch a friendship with a boy from Slytherin all she can feel is dissapointment...
1. A job for the Prefects

**Hey guys! So, here is the first chapter! It's my first story, so please, go easy on me, but R&R anyway :)**

"Miss Weasley, could I please receive your attention for a moment?"  
Rose looked up from the book which she placed in her lap. Professor Longbottom didn't look very pleased.  
"How is it going with your bobutuper?" He asked.  
"I finished with that about fifteen minutes ago." Rose answered, hardly looking at the professor.  
"Who is your partner, and where is he by now?" Professor Longbottom continued.  
"It's Zabini, and he's over by Malfoy." She answered and pointed.  
Professor Longbottom left, but Rose could hear him scold Peter Zabini.  
"Paired you with the top in class… irresponsible… grades dropping…"  
Rose sighed, and tried to just keep her focus at her book. Once again she felt like a freak.

After herbology Rose walked back to the castle with her best friend.  
"I don't know why professor Longbottom has to make such a fuss all the time, just because Zabini and I can't work together!" Rose ranted angrily, and a few Slytherin's gave her a harsh look.  
"Relax Rose, or those Slytherins might slight your throat in your sleep."  
Rose smiled.  
"I know Lisa; I know I just don't understand Nev… I mean, professor Longbottom all the time."  
"Your parents are some of his best friends, and he's Camille's father. He's worried about you." Lisa answered.  
Just by then Camille reached Rose and Lisa.  
"I heard you girls say my name." Camille sent Rose a grin.  
Rose grinned back at her. "Yeah, we were just talking about how we could backstab you the hardest."  
Camille grinned again, while she punched Rose lightly at the arm.  
"You're so funny Rose Weasley."  
Camille still grinned once the girls walked into the crowded and noisy Great Hall where dinner was about to be served. A lot of people where standing at different house tables, chatting with friends and family from other houses.  
Rose barely started walking towards their house table before a yell reached her.  
"Roselle!"  
Rose sighed, told Camille and Lisa to hold her a seat, and changed her path towards the table were her little brother where enjoying himself surrounded by a couple of empty seats.  
"What is it Hugo?" Rose asked irritated.  
"I've got a letter from mom and dad!" her 14-year old brother ranted.  
"And?"  
She was really hungry and longed for being at the Ravenclaw table with her friends and house.  
"And they were really glad to hear that I finally made it into the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Hugo ranted again. "Even more glad than when you where announced as a Prefect."  
Rose could fell her throat tighten as tears started to make their way, but luckily the upcoming tears disappeared as her cousins joined her little brother at the Gryffindor table.  
"Hey cousin!" James grinned as he sat down. Lilly sat down beside him, but Albus continued to stand.  
"Hey James." Rose mumbled.  
"So, Peter Zabini, huh? Should Al and I beat him up a little?" James continued grinning.  
Rose shook her head, secretly relived to se Albus look a little bit unsure by his brother's words.  
"I'm sure that Rose can take perfectly care of herself." A new voice announced.  
Fred Weasley was walking over at the group with quite a big grin.  
"How are you doing Prefect?" Fred asked Rose, and put an arm around her shoulder.  
Rose smiled at the prankster. Fred Weasley Jr. looked almost identical with his father, and his uncle, Fred Weasley.  
"Fine thanks, but don't ever let me catch you on another night walk, or you will be the one staying overnight at McGonagall's office." Rose answered with a smile.  
Fred patted her at her arm and gave her a smile.  
"I'll take my chances Prefect." He said.  
Rose got out from his grip and walked towards the Ravenclaw table while waving at her cousins.  
"See you guys." She said over her shoulder.  
Rose noticed that Lilly still looked down the table and haven't said a word, and that Albus was making his way down towards some guys from their year. Fred had already disappeared.  
As Rose sat down the Ravenclaw table, Camille tapped her shoulder.  
"Malfoy's coming this way. And he's got that nasty Montague girl with him who's Prefect."  
Rose sighed. Another job for the Prefects?  
"Weasley!" Montague ranted.  
Rose answered irritated: "What?"  
Montague made a sneer, but Malfoy took over.  
"We have to report to the Headmaster. Immediately." He said.  
Rose looked down to her still empty plate. Her stomach rumbled, and she was hungry as hell.  
"Can't it wait?" she asked Malfoy.  
He shook his head.  
"No, sorry." He said.  
Rose looked downhearted down the Ravenclaw table where all the lovely dinner was enjoyed by her classmates. Then she rose.  
"Okay," she said, speaking to Malfoy and taking no notice of the Montague girl. "I'll just get Thomas and then we'll be on our way."  
Without waiting for an answer, Rose made her patch further down the table, ignoring the two Slytherin Prefects. She found the other Ravenclaw prefect in less than a minute.  
"Hey, Thomas!" she half-yelled to a tall boy with light brown hair. "We're to report to McGonagall, immediately."  
The good looking Prefect and Chaser at the Ravenclaw Quidditch team placed his green gaze at Rose.  
"Sure Rose, just give me a second." Thomas said.  
He rose, and walked beside Rose with the table separating them. Suddenly a hand lay on Rose's shoulder.  
"Rose? May I walk with you?"  
It was Malfoy. Montague was long behind him, not looking like someone who wanted to chat.  
"Yeah, okay." Rose said a bit confused.  
Thomas sent Rose a weird look from the other side of the Ravenclaw table, but let it go and slowed down his walk. Malfoy kept his step matched to Rose's, but didn't say a word before they got out of the Great Hall.  
"I'm sorry if me keeping Zabini in herbology has given you any trouble." Malfoy said formally.  
Rose looked suspiciously at him.  
"What is it you want?" she asked.  
Malfoy looked hurt.  
"I don't want anything, only to apologize."  
"Sure…" Rose said, not convinced. Her father had warned her about the Malfoy boy, how he was almost an exact copy of his father. "You didn't give me any trouble, but thanks for the apology anyway." She said formally.  
Malfoy nodded, but said nothing. Neither of them did for the rest of the way to McGonagall's office. When they reached the gargoyle, Rose said the password: "Schola et certamen" (school and engagement)  
The gargoyle came to life, and jumped away from the entrance. Rose made her way up the staircase, Malfoy close behind. Once she reached the door on the top of the staircase, she knocked at the door. McGonagall told her to come in.  
She opened the door, and stepped into the circular room, closely followed by Malfoy. McGonagall looked up from the parchment she was writing on.  
"Oh, Miss Weasley, Mister Malfoy. What a pleasure to see you. But tell me, where are the rest of the Prefects from your and the rest of the houses?"  
"They're on their way." Rose said, hearing people making their way up the stairs.  
"Please, leave the door open then." McGonagall said.  
Once every Prefect had made their way into McGonagall's office, the Headmaster rose, and started talking.  
"All right, everyone. The last couples of weeks, awfully lot of students have been seen or have been caught out of bed at night. Therefore, to prove that this act will not be tolerated anymore, I would like each of you to patrol the hallways together with the teachers at night."  
The girl Prefect from Hufflepuff raised her hand nervously. McGonagall smiled at her.  
"Yes Catharina, what is it?"  
"Professor, I mean, Headmaster, what about our school? I mean, we'll probably be tired throughout our entire classes if we've been up all night." Catharina, the Hufflepuff girl Prefect asked.  
"You'll only patrol on the weekend nights, or the nights of when you have a free period first in the morning. This is why I called you here. I want each of you to fill out this blanket," McGonagall walked over to her table, and took a couple of quills and pieces of parchment and started to hand them out. "and write down on which of the nights you would like most to patrol. Afterwards I'll put you into pairs, and the pairs will get two nights at week where they are to patrol. Understood?"  
Everybody nodded, and started to fill out the blanket.

Later, Rose sat in the Ravenclaw common room, again with a book placed in her lap. She didn't read, her thoughts were someplace else. She remembered what Hugo had told her earlier. And she knew that her parents, especially her father was somehow a little disappointed that she didn't get sorted into Gryffindor. And even though her mother was thrilled when Rose was announced Prefect, her father would probably have been prouder if she's been in the Quidditch team. But the true was, Rose was, like her mother, afraid of heights. She didn't dare flying around on a broom, high up in the air, let alone letting people try to tackle her of the broom. She felt a lot like the black sheep in the Weasley family. Every one of the former Weasley children had been in Gryffindor, and everyone in this generation, including the Potter's, was still in Gryffindor. Except from her. And all from both generations, except from Percy, had also been at the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She couldn't even make it at the Ravenclaw team.  
All her thought were interrupted as a couple of lips touched her neck.  
"Hey love." A voice whispered in her ear. She turned around, only to find herself lost in a couple of deep hassle eyes.  
"Hey Andrew." She answered, and leaned in for a kiss. His lips touched hers, and she closed her eyes and sighed.  
"How's your day been?" Andrew asked as he pulled over a chair and sat down next to her.  
"Hard. Double potions, charms and ending with herbology. And then a meeting at McGonagall's office ruined my dinner."  
"So, you're hungry?" Andrew asked.  
Rose nodded, and Andrew took her hand, and hailed her to her feet.  
"Then come, let's visit the kitchen." He said.  
Rose shook her head. "Andrew, it's almost curfew." She protested.  
Andrew smiled at her. "We'll be quick, and won't get caught."  
Rose gave in, and hurried upstairs, putting her book into her trunk. Then she put an old folded piece of parchment into one of the pockets in her ropes, and then hurried down again.  
"Okay, let's go." She said.


	2. Kisses in the bathroom

**Hey guys! So here's another chapter! Please R&R, and thanks for following the story!**

As Rose and Andrew made their way through the castle, the dim light from the dusk shone through the windows. Once it was dark, curfew would settle in, leaving the Captain of Ravenclaws Quidditch team and the Ravenclaw Prefect in big trouble if they got caught. The hurried trough the Entrance Hall, and didn't relax until they were standing in front of the painting that hid the door into the kitchen.  
Andrew looked at Rose.  
"Do you remember how to open it?" he asked.  
Rose nodded, reached out, and tickled the pear on the painting. It twisted, and then revealed a doorknob. Rose grabbed it, and pulled the door open.  
Almost every petroleum lamp in the kitchen was turned off, leaving only the feeble light from the ovens to light up the room. As Rose and Andrew stepped inside, a house elf came running.  
"Miss Weasley!" the elf cracked a grin.  
"Hello Winky." Rose said with a smile.  
The old elf starred at the red-haired girl with big eyes.  
"Miss Weasley hasn't visited Winky in a while, and neither has Mister Weasley." Winky said.  
Knowing that Winky probably referred to Fred, Rose sent Winky a smile of sympathy.  
"That's probably my fault. I caught him in wandering around the castle at night, and he almost got a detention for it." Rose told Winky.  
"Winky is sorry to hear. But what can Winky do for Miss Weasley?" the elf asked.  
"I never got anything to eat for dinner. Do you have any leftovers or anything, I'm really hungry." Rose said with a smile.  
"Of course Miss Weasley, Winky would be happy to help!" the little elf exclaimed.  
She disappeared only for a moment, then bringing back a couple of others elf, whom was caring a back, which appeared to be filled with food. Rose thanked all the elves, inclusive Winky, before the elf turned towards Andrew.  
"And how can Winky help you, Mister Johnson?" the elf asked Andrew.  
Andrew smiled at her.  
"I'm just here to make sure that Miss Weasley gets safe back to her tower." Andrew said.  
Winky nodded. "Then Mister Johnson better escort Miss Weasley back to her tower."  
Rose looked at the watch her mother had passed on to her. It was almost 10:30 pm. Curfew was on.  
"Yeah, we better go." Rose said nervously, thinking about what would happen to her status as Prefect if she was caught out of bed after curfew. And what would happen to Andrew's status as Quidditch Captain.  
As they were heading out of the door, Winky yelled after them and waved.  
"Make sure to visit Winky soon again Miss Weasley and Mister Johnson."

Rose and Andrew hurried trough the Entrance hall, and made their way up the marble staircase and to second floor without meeting anyone, neither ghost, teacher or student. Once they got to the fourth floor, they took some of the smaller stairways to avoid getting caught. But when they reached the fifth floor, they could both hear the easy recognizable sound of footsteps coming towards them. Someone was coming!  
Rose grabbed Andrew by his arm, and pulled him down a little corridor, but by accident, Andrew foot hit a flower decoration in a pot which stood just behind the corner. It didn't fall over, but it made some noise anyway. The sound of the footsteps changed path, walking towards the corridor. Rose dragged Andrew down at the end of the corridor, leaned into a doorway left of a statue and whispered "Black cherry."  
The door opened, and Rose hurried inside, closely followed by Andrew. After she silently shoot the door and bolted it from inside, Rose finally let go of the breath she had been holding in.  
"That was close." She said.  
But Andrew didn't hear her. He was busy admire the room.  
"It's fantastic!" Andrew exclaimed.  
"It's just the Prefects bathroom." Rose said. As a Prefect, she was allowed access to it at any time she wanted. Right now, it was just a perfect hiding place.  
Andrew turned around and looked into Rose's eyes. His hassle eyes were a stunning contrast to his midnight black hair. A hair color he had inherited from his mom. Cho Chang. Rose knew that this was the son of her uncle's first girlfriend. But she didn't really care.  
Andrew walked closer, and looked down into Rose's eyes.  
"This room might be fantastic, but you're absolutely stunning." He said.  
Rose felt her heart race with the butterflies in her stomach when the thought hit her. They were completely alone. Normally, there was always someone nearby, whether it was in the common room, the Great Hall or outside. But right now, in this very moment, it was only her and Andrew.  
Then every thought disappeared as Andrew leaned in for a kiss. And wow, what a kiss.  
Rose shut her eyes closed, taking the moment in as she put her hands behind Andrews' neck. His hands already lay on her hips.  
While kissing her, Andrew moved forward, so that Rose suddenly found herself back against the wall. But she didn't really care, because the kiss was getting really hot by know.  
Andrew suddenly lifted his lips from hers, making Rose aware of the dizziness filling her body, which came from the lack of oxygen. She managed to take a short rush of breath before Andrew's lips again blocked everything out. Just as Rose thought she was going to pass out, Andrew lifted his lips once again, and pulled her into his chest.  
"You… are… amazing." He gasped, short of breath.  
Rose smiled into his chest.  
Then she took a step back, and found herself back against the wall once more.  
"We should probably go back." She said.  
Andrew looked bleak.  
"Yeah, we probably should." He said.  
Rose started to pull off the wall, but Andrew sneaked his hand behind her neck and pulled her into another kiss. When he pulled away again, he leaned into her ear.  
"I love you Rose Weasley." He whispered.  
"And me you Andrew." Rose whispered back with a smile.

The rest of the trip back to the common room was easy. Rose didn't even need the map in her back pocket. Once they passed the riddle the eagle on the door asked Rose and Andrew slipped inside the common room. Andrew grabbed Rose from behind, turned her around, and started kissing her again.  
Rose found herself lost in the kiss, when a voice interrupted.  
"Where the HELL have you two been!?"

**Uuuh, cliffhanger! Please follow my story to get the continuation ;)**


	3. What are friends for?

**Yet another chapter! R&R  
Oh, and all credits to J.K. Rowling!**

Rose broke the kiss, and turned around. Camille stood in the middle of the common room, arms crossed, and looking rather pissed. Rose felt her cheeks heat.  
"Uuhm, hey Camille" Rose said nervously.  
Being the daughter of a professor meant that you never broke the rules. Being the daughter of two professors meant you supervised everybody else to make sure, that they never broke the rules.  
Camille pointed at Andrew.  
"You, off to bed! You shouldn't ruin Rose reputation and her chance to be Ravenclaws Head Girl someday."  
Andrew looked guilty.  
"I just wanted to help her get some food." He said.  
"Then you could have picked it up for her, and she wouldn't have to be dragged around the castle at almost midnight." Camille said, still sounding pissed.  
Andrew kissed Rose goodnight, and then wandered off to bed.  
Rose felt a bit of anger stir up inside her. How did Camille dare to think she could just command everyone around as it pleased her?  
Camille looked at Rose, and saw the spark of anger in Rose's eyes. Camille's own anger faded.  
"Sorry if I was a bit harsh on him, I was just worried about you." Camille said.  
Rose heard the apologetic tone in Camille's voice, and forgot why she had ever been angry on her.  
"It's okay." Rose answered.  
Camille walked over and hugged Rose.  
"We're okay?" Camille asked.  
Rose nodded, and followed Camille up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory.  
The parchment in Rose's pocket burned, and she was relieved that neither Camille nor Andrew has discovered it.

The next morning, Rose walked slowly down towards the Great Hall, while yawning. She was so damned tired!  
Rose and Camille had been up for an hour or two after Rose got back in the Ravenclaw tower, laughing and eating the food Rose got from the elves in the kitchen.  
Camille joined Rose once she reached the marble stairway. Camille was yawing too.  
"Morning." She said.  
Rose sent her a tired smile with her eyes half closed.  
"Morning."  
As the two girls reached the Entrance Hall a voice caught their attention.  
"Merlins Beard, you look like something that could sleep while standing on your heads."  
Camille and Rose smiled at Lisa whom reached them at this very second.  
"I guess we could." Rose yawned.  
Camille rubbed her eyes.  
"What's on the schedule for today?" she asked as the three girls walked through the double doors into the Great Hall.  
"Transfiguration, History of Magic, a single free period, and then I've got Divination. This day just sucks." Lisa answered.  
"My schedule is the same for the two first periods, and then I've got Ancient Runes in the third period and Defense against the dark Arts in fourth." Rose groaned before she continued. "I'm afraid I'm going to fall asleep during History of Magic if Binns just keep reading from that bloody book."  
Camille and Lisa laughed.  
The three girls sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and the Lisa pulled out her schedule.  
"I'm with you two girls for the first two periods, and then I've got Care for magical Creatures and…" Lisa paused, and looked over the shoulder of Rose who was sitting opposite her at the table. "Is it just me, or is Malfoy heading this way again?" she then asked.  
Rose looked over her shoulder, and got eye contact with Malfoy, who really where seeming to be heading their way. Rose turned around again, looked desperate on Camille and Lisa, and then started to eat her eggs and bread considerable faster than before.  
Lisa lifted her eyebrows.  
"I didn't think you where that hungry after eating half the night." She said.  
"I'm not." Rose said between two bites. "But if Malfoy is about to drag me someplace else again, I rather eat right now than starve until lunch."  
Rose stuffed her mouth full again, just as Malfoy reached her.  
"Rose? Can I talk to you?" he asked.  
Rose nodded, mouth full, and when she got eye contact with Lisa, she rolled her eyes. Then Rose swallowed the food, and rose.  
"Sure." She said.  
She followed Malfoy out into the Great Hall.  
"Here." Malfoy handed Rose a parchment. "We're to patrol tonight, and on Sunday night." He gave her a smile.  
Rose stared down her schedule.  
"We're a pair?" she asked.  
"Define pair." Malfoy said flirtingly.  
Rose concealed her disgust. "You know what I mean." She said cold.  
Malfoy looked annoyed. "Yes, we are." He turned around. "Be here in the Great Hall at 11 p.m. Tonight." He said carelessly.  
Rose stayed on the spot, reading her instructions and looking wondering on the schedule when Andres found her.  
"Hey girl!" he said, and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek. "Ready for classes?" he asked.  
"Sure," Rose answered. "just wait a second for Camille and Lisa." She added, seeing her friend walking out the double door, their path towards Rose and Andrew.  
"Hey Rose." Lisa grinned. "We brought you some extra breakfast." She handed Rose a couple of toasts.  
"Thanks." Rose smiled at Lisa as she handed over the napkin with the toasts.  
"No problem." Lisa smiled.

The clock showed 10:30 p.m when Rose left the Ravenclaw Tower. For the last two hours she'd been sitting in the common room with Camille and Lisa, doing homework. Andrew had been watching, but didn't participate. He was busy preparing for his N.E.W.T.'s. It was soon Christmas holiday, so all 7th years felt the pressure. Rose was happy that she had yet another year before leaving Hogwarts.

When she reached the Entrance Hall, Malfoy already stood there, bag against her. Rose sighed silently – this was not the ideal way of spending a Friday night. And this she had to do at least until Easter holiday!  
At the sound of her steps on the marble stairway, Malfoy turned around. He sent her a smile she didn't return.  
"Hallo Malfoy." She said formally as she reached the floor.  
Malfoy stilled smiled. "Please, won't you just call me Scorpius instead?" he asked.  
Rose hesitated. "Okay then Malf… Scorpius."  
Malfoy's smile grew wider.  
"Thank you." He said. "Shall we?" he then asked, and they started their patrol.

**Okay, I know this is chapter is kinda short, but I've run a bit short on ideas. Please R&R so I've can keep going :D**


	4. Hogwarts dungeons and grounds

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've posted last time, and I want to apologize for that... But! Here is a new chapter, freshly uploaded, and another one is on the way, since I've already started to write that one. Please continue to R&R, follow, favorite or whatever you'd like 3**

"It's pretty dark down here." Rose said, while her hand followed the wall.  
The dungeons where just as dark as… well… dungeons.  
"I know, I almost got lost walking to the Entrance hall." Malfoy answered.  
Rose suddenly tripped, and almost fell over, hitting Malfoy.  
"Watch out!" He said, reaching out for her. His arms closed around Rose's waist.  
Rose felt her cheeks heat, and knew that they were almost as red as her hair.  
"Uuhm, thanks." She mumbled, waiting for Malfoy to let her go.  
"You're welcome." Malfoy said, and waited yet another second before letting her go.  
Rose was suddenly happy for the dark – her cheeks burned.  
They walked a while in silence. Suddenly they saw a light down a side corridor.  
Malfoy reached out, and Rose felt him grab after her wrist. Instead he ended up taking her hand.  
She wanted to pull her hand away, but she knew it was more important to catch the person wandering alone at night. They started running silently.  
When they were only 3 meters away, they both recognized the Gryffindor Head Boy. It was Rose's cousin, Louis, youngest child of her uncle Bill and aunt Fleur. Rose felt her cheeks blush again, and she quickly let go of Malfoy's hand. Malfoy took it cool.  
"Hello Louis. Patrolling the dungeons?" Malfoy asked.  
"Yes I am. And I guess my cousin and you are doing the same thing?" Louis asked.  
Rose nodded and passed the note signed by from Headmaster McGonagall to Louis.  
"Yes, we have our permissions here." She said, wishing her cheeks would stop burning.  
Louis looked at the note, then nodded.  
"Good." He said. "But there is no need for the two of you to patrol the dungeons. I've got that covered together with Professor Longbottom."  
"Neville?" Rose asked.  
Louis shook his head.  
"No," he answered. "his wife, Luna. The professor of Care of Magical Creatures."  
"Oh, yeah, I know her too." Rose said, feeling stupid. She hadn't had a lesson in Care of Magical Creatures since last year.  
"You to better run off. Try patrolling 2nd and 3rd floor instead." Louis said.  
Rose nodded, and she and Malfoy started to make their way towards the second floor.

The next morning, Saturday, Rose woke up early after just a few hours of sleep. The sun had barely raised, still touching Hogwarts grounds. Rose crept silently out off her bed, careful not to wake any of the other girls in the dorm. She opened her trunk and pulled out some muggle clothes. It was for running. Still careful to be silent, she put on her clothes, and sneaked out of the dorm. The sun had risen further, shining over the stunning view from the common room. The lake sparkled with small golden sparks as the sun hit the mirror-like surface, only disturbed by a few brownish leaves from the surrounding trees. Autumn in its glory days.  
Rose walked out of the door with the eagle on, and made her way through the castle. The clock where barely 6 a.m., and the castle were silent. Rose could hear her own footsteps echo through the halls and corridors.  
When she reached the Entrance Hall, Rose pushed open the double doors and walked out into the chill air. The sun had now risen even further and shrouded the whole Hogwarts grounds in its still dim light. Rose let go of every thought and started running.  
She started her pace lightly, but picked it up the further away she got from the castle. The chill air made tears run from her eyes, but Rose ignored them and kept running. Picking up her pace even further, she felt her lungs contract, making it hard to breath. Suddenly, she saw a huge silhouette a bit down the hill. A smile showed on Rose's face as she approached the half giant.  
"Morning Hagrid." Rose said.  
Hagrid turned around and a smile could be seen through his giant bear.  
"Rose." He said. "What yah doin' out at this time? Ain't yah supposed to sleep?"  
"Well, 3 warm meals at day started to show, so I felt like taking a run." Rose answered.  
Hagrid nodded.  
"Do yah want some tea?" he then asked.  
Rose shook her head.  
"Thanks for the offer Hagrid, but I really should start to go back to the Castle. Breakfast is probably about to be served, and a really need a shower first." She answered.  
Hagrid nodded.  
"But I would like some tea at some other time." Rose said, waved goodbye and started running again.

About a week later, Rose was walking down towards the Great Hall accompanied by Lisa.  
"Brr, it's getting colder and colder each time I take a morning run. I actually believe that I could smell snow this morning." Rose said.  
"Pf, as if." Lisa answered with a grin. She knew how much Rose detested snow.  
"No, seriously Lisa. I can't take any morning runs once snow is covering the ground. It's too damn cold! And in every outdoor lesson we'll be freezing our asses of! Bloody be if we're not still freezing our asses of in some of the indoor lessons!" Rose cried out.  
Lisa couldn't help but grin at her.  
"You're just afraid that you'll have to stand and embrace Malfoy to keep yourself warm at the night patrols." Lisa joked.  
Rose sent her a mean look, which Lisa just laughed off.  
"Come on Rose! Snow is somehow magical – it's just so quiet and peaceful and beautiful when it covers the grounds." Lisa said.  
Just as the two girls entered the Great Hall, Lisa stopped, looked up at the enchanted roof and exclaimed: "I want snow, and it can't be quick enough!"

And blimely if Lisa didn't get her wish granted. The first snowflake touched the Hogwarts ground about two days after, at the middle of November. Rose was mistuned as first, but Lisa, Camille and Andrew's constant plead her to join them in the snow, she loosened up, and joined them at snowball fights against her cousins and brothers.  
There were no sight of Lilly at all the fights, but Rose has enough by trying to handle James and Fred who wanted to take out the 'Perfect Prefect' from the other house. At her third patrol with Malfoy, the pair of them nearly caught James wandering around at night, and he only escaped because of the Cloak of Invisibility, which he had inherited from his father. So now was revenge time!  
It was during one of these fights, that the professor of Care of Magical Creatures, Luna Longbottom, suddenly showed up, and got hit by a couple of snowballs before managing to stop the fight.  
"Weasley and Weasley!" She said in her dreamy voice.  
Both Fred, Rose, Hugo and Lucy, the girl of Rose's uncle Percy, looked confused at each other, until Luna pointed two of them out.  
"Follow me." Professor Longbottom said, and started to walk towards the castle.  
Rose and Hugo, whom was the two to be pointed out, followed her silently.

**Another cliffhanger, huh? Stay tuned, next chapter, called "The accident" is already on it's way!**


	5. The Accident

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of The Black Sheep! R&R!  
All credits to J.K. Rowling**

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, rather nervous. She wanted to know what was wrong.  
"To the Headmaster's office." Luna Longbottom answered, in another tone than the usual dreamy one. This was a tone that didn't allow questions.  
While they walked, Rose remembered what her father and Uncle Harry once had told her about Luna Lovegood. Lovegood was her maiden name, and Lune had always been kind of a freak. Until the war. Then she suddenly grew a pair, and started to lose the dreamy tone and view of things. Some of it had returned over the years, but whenever there was an emergency, professor Longbottom would suddenly show that she wasn't anyone, and definitely not someone you just ordered around. She was often strict at students who didn't take their homework and hand-in's seriously, something you didn't really connect in the first place with the beautiful woman, with the big dreamy eyes and blond hair.  
Luna Longbottom had definitely gotten some edge. And she was showing it now.  
Once Rose and Hugo entered the Headmasters office they found themselves being fussed at. Madam Pomfrey, who still ran the schools nursery despite her old age, started to offer them a blanket and a cup of tea before Rose and Hugo even made it to the chairs. Even though it wasn't even cold in the room and the fireplace was on, Rose gladly accepted the blanket. She would have said yes to a living snake and raw meat if that meant she would get her information any faster. Why were she and her brother summoned?  
After a brief argument between Madam Pomfrey and Hugo, Hugo did as his sister and accepted the blanket. McGonagall, who have been watching the whole scenery, finally took the word.  
"Mister and Miss Weasley. You probably wonder why I've summoned both of you in the middle of the morning on a Saturday." McGonagall said.  
Rose started to wonder if Madam Pomfrey would freak out if Rose started to bite her fingernails, but every thought of that disappeared when McGonagall took the word once again.  
"Your father has been involved in a car accident, but…"  
McGonagall didn't get to finish the sentence before Rose quickly rose, blanket falling onto the floor and the chair falling over.  
"What? When? Is he okay? What happened?" Rose cried out, while Madam Pomfrey tried to get her back into her seat.  
"Miss Weasley, if you would please remain calm, I might be able to give you the rest of the information." McGonagall said. Compassion was in her voice, but her eyes demanded Rose to calm down and take a seat.  
Rose remained standing, and shot a quick look at her younger brother. He was unusually quite. Rose noticed the pale face, and that his eyes were damp.  
She shut her mouth, and allowed Madam Pomfrey to put the blanket around her shoulders. But she wouldn't take a seat.  
"He was driving around in the middle of London, when he suddenly lost the control of the car, and…" McGonagall tried once against to explain, but was interrupted again.  
"Is he okay? Is he at Skt. Mungos? Can we see him?"  
This time it wasn't Rose interrupting, but Hugo.  
His blanket lay on the floor, and he was standing next to his sister. Madam Pomfrey started to fuss around him, but she didn't get far before Rose reached out and put an arm around her brother.  
McGonagall sighed silently, and mumbled something similar to "Just as the previous generation…" before she gave up.  
"Alright," McGonagall said. "You'll both go through the Floo Network. Your mother is awaiting you."  
Rose and Hugo started turning towards the chimney in the Headmaster office, but Rose turned towards McGonagall again.  
"What about our trunks and other belongings?" she asked.  
"They'll be transported to your home by the end of the day. I assume that you'll both be back at school at latest Monday early noon."  
Rose nodded, took some of the Floo Powder Madam Pomfrey handed her, and stepped into the green fire.

"Mom!" Rose cried as soon as she stepped out of the chimney, covered in ash from head to toe. Rose stepped into her mother's arms, and embraced her tightly. Hermione hold the embrace a little longer than usual, before letting go of her daughter and embracing her son.  
"How is dad?" Rose asked.  
"He's alright; they're mostly keeping him because they suspect a concussion." Hermione answered.  
"Is he at Skt. Mungos?" Hugo asked.  
Hermione shook her head. "No, he's at a muggle hospital a little outside London. We'll be heading there as soon as you two put on some clean clothes."

"Dad!" Rose exclaimed as soon as she entered the hospital room.  
"Ron, seriously?" Hermione added.  
"What?" Ron asked, looking confused.  
"They're keeping you because the suspect a concussion! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Hermione said.  
Ron rolled his eyes. He sat in a hospital chair, in a hospital robe and looked bored.  
"I'll be back in a minute. I have to talk to the doctor." Hermione shook her head at Ron, made an unhappy sound, and walked out of the room.  
"What happened dad?" Hugo asked, walking closer to Ron.  
"Hmm, I don't really know. I was driving; your mum insisted to go buy groceries like a normal muggle would do. And with all that ice and snow, the car wasn't easy to handle."  
"Maybe you shouldn't have casted a spell at your driving instructor." Rose said.  
"Why would mum want you to act like a human?" Hugo asked.  
Ron started to tell Hugo everything about it, and Rose felt ignored. It was just like the time when Hugo announced that he was sorted into Gryffindor. Or when Hugo got a spot at the Quidditch team. When Rose told her parents that she was the new Prefect of Ravenclaw, her farther barely had the time to congratulate her. He was busy talking about Quidditch with Hugo.

As soon as she got home, Rose walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. She felt like her family didn't have the time for her. Like she was the black sheep for not being into Quidditch and not getting sorted into Gryffindor.  
Rose lifted her head as a sound reached her ears. Outside her window an unknown owl was flying, trying to force its way into her room. Rose hurried over, and opened the window. The owl dropped a letter at her bed, and then hurried out of the room again.  
Rose picked up the letter and opened it. She expected it to be from Lisa, Camille or maybe Fred. But it was from neither of them.

_Dear Rose_****

_I'm sorry to hear about your father's accident. It only reached my ears, because McGonagall told me, that you probably wouldn't be back for our patrol tomorrow morning.  
I hope that he is doing fine, and that you will return to Hogwarts as soon as possible. I know you don't want to get behind in classes, and even though you will only miss a period, I would be happy to share my notes from Herbology with you. Of course, only if you want them._

Besides trying to give you some comfort, I wanted to ask you a question. It has been announced that the next Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday. It is the last before Christmas Holiday, and I suppose that you are going, probably to buy some gifts.  
Would you do me the pleasure to enrich me with your company? I will happily buy some you some Butterbeer if that is the case. I have just enjoyed our patrols recently and would like to try spending some time with you when we are not both about to pass out due to tiredness.

_Your friend_

_Scorpius_

**Follow or favorite to be sure to get the next chapter! :D**


	6. Another day, another betrayal

Monday morning Rose had a free period instead of first lesson. But she still walked down to the breakfast with Lisa, whom had Divination. Rose quickly ate her breakfast, then waved goodbye to Lisa, and made her way towards the Gryffindor table. A hand caught her arm.  
"Rose!" Andrew said, and pulled her into an embrace. Rose closed her eyes and sighed.  
"I heard about your father." Andrew mumbled into her hair. "Is he okay? Are you?"  
Rose nodded and opened her eyes. Over the top of Andrews shoulder, Scorpius caught her eye. He smiled a sad little smile and mouthed "hey there".  
Rose smiled back, and then broke Andrews embrace.  
"I've got to go." Rose said.  
Andrew nodded, and gave her a quick kiss.  
"See you tonight then?" He asked.  
Rose nodded, and continued towards the Gryffindor table. As she reached it, Fred rose.  
"You ready?" Rose asked.  
He nodded. "Everything for you Prefect." He answered with a grin.  
Rose smiled, and tucked her arm under his.

"Hello Rose, Fred. How yah both doin'?" Hagrids bearded face cracked with a grin.  
Rose and Fred stepped inside the open door. Rose could smell the tea in the pot.  
"Sit down, sit down." Hagrid mumbled. "Wanna cup of tea?"  
Rose sat down next to Fred, and they both nodded.  
Fred took the pot. "My lady?" He asked.  
Rose rolled her eyes, and nodded.  
As Fred poured the tea into the three giant cups, Hagrid placed a plate with cookies at the table before he sat down and almost turned the table over in the process.  
"So tell me. How's yah patrol with Malfoy goin' Rose?" Hagrid asked.  
Rose didn't even get to answer before Fred cracked a grin.  
"I fairly believe those two little Prefects almost got me last weekend." He said to Rose.  
"That was you?" Rose exclaimed. "What the bloody hell where you doing near the Ravenclaw tower?" she asked.  
Fred didn't answer, but Rose could swear that she saw him blush a little.

The week passed on quickly, and suddenly, Rose faced Friday again. She caught herself smiling as she walked out of the Ravenclaw Tower. She had actually grown quite fond of the nightly patrols with Scorpius. He was funny, and kind of cute. Rose grinned a little.  
As she reached the marble stairway, Scorpius caught her.  
"Good evening miss Weasley." He said, grinning.  
Rose blinked to him. "Good evening mister Scorpius. I trust that your day has been pleasant?"  
Scorpius blinked back. "Well, it has just been improved." He offered her an arm. "Shall we?"  
They walked, Rose's hand on Scorpius's arm, down the halls in darkness and silence.  
"So, you're ready for Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Scorpius asked, sounding nervous.  
Rose nodded, and smiled at him.  
"Of course. I've looked forward to it. It was really nice of you to write me during the weekend I was away." She said.  
Scorpius looked very pleased with himself.  
"Everything for you, darling." He said.  
They walked a little in silence, listening after students out of bed. But the castle were just dark and silent.  
"So how is your farther doing?" Scorpius asked.  
"He's going to be alright. There wasn't any concussion, which was why they kept him at the hospital. So now he only has to 'survive' a couple of bruises and cuts." Rose made inverted commas around "survive", which made Scorpius smile.

"Yeah, well, does he know it probably wouldn't have been an issue if he hasn't put a spell on his driving instructor?" Scorpius asked with a grin.  
Rose looked surprised at him.  
"And how would you know about that?" She asked.  
Scorpius's ears turned red, and he looked away, while he removed his arms from Rose's.  
"Scorpius?" Rose's voice sounded a bit annoyed. She hated when there was something she didn't knew.  
"I heard it at King Cross." Scorpius almost whispered. "At the beginning of our first year. Right before my farther pointed your parents and your uncle and aunt out, and told me who they were."  
Rose grinned at Scorpius.  
"Oh, at that time? Well, my farther also made sure to point you out." She continued grinning. "And made sure to tell me to be better than you in every class."  
A smile grew big on Scorpius's face. "Yeah? How would that ever be possible?" He grinned.

"He said, it was a good thing I had inherited my mother's bright head." Rose grinned.  
"Oh. Is that so?" Scorpius grinned.  
"Yeah." Rose's grin suddenly disappeared. "And right after he told me that I would disinherited if I didn't make it into Gryffindor." Rose looked down.  
Scorpius reached out for her. "Rose, I…"  
At the exactly same time they both heard a noise down one of the corridors. They looked shortly at each other, and then both changed their path down that corridor.  
They ran in silence, both carefully not to make any noise. As they reached the corner of the corridor they could both hear the easy recognizable sound of two persons making out. Scorpius send Rose a half smile before she stepped around the corner.  
"Alright you two, you better report to…" Rose stopped midsentence. She couldn't speak. She was in shock.  
The two persons whom had been making out had quickly jumped away from each other. It was a boy and a girl. Rose barely remembered seeing the girl in Hufflepuff's robes. They boy, on the other hand, was easy recognizable. Painfully recognizable.  
Rose widened her eyes in shock, and her voice was no other than a painful whisper as she faltered out his name. "Andrew…"


	7. The breakup

**So, after that, maybe a little cruel, cliffhanger the last time, here is a new chapter for you guys!  
Again, thanks to all you people who have followed or Favorited my story! It means a whole lot!  
All credits to J.K. Rowling! Please keep on to R&R **

"Rose…" Andrew stepped forward, clearly unsure what to do or say. His girlfriend had caught him red-handed, while he was making out with another girl.  
The Hufflepuff girl looked just as guilty. But she cleverly stayed silent.  
Rose kept looking at Andrew, her eyes turning hard. Then she jumped forward and started to punch Andrew in the chest while she screamed so loud, that most of the castle probably heard her.  
"You bloody asshole! Busy with your N.E.W.T.'s, huh? Bloody hell, you were busy making out with that girl. You liar! You are a bloody liar Andrew!"  
Andrew looked mortified.  
"Rose, please, let me explain." Andrew said.  
But Rose was really pissed. Hurt and pissed, and tears had made way towards her eyes. No way she would let them all see her cry. She turned her back, and ran around the corner, pass the startled Scorpius, whom now seemed to wake up.  
"Hey! The two of you. Report to the Headmasters office immediately." He said.  
Rose stopped around the corner, leaning against the wall. She heard Andrew's feeble protest, but Scorpius cut trough.  
"I said immediately!" He repeated.  
Rose could hear Andrew and the Hufflepuff girl wander off. Then she collapsed on the floor, back against the wall.  
When Scorpius walked back around the corner, he found Rose crying. Not knowing what to say, he just sat down beside her, and awkwardly put and arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.  
It worked. Rose leaned her head against Scorpius' shoulder, no longer trying to hide her tears. Scorpius put another arm around her, this time in front of her chest, so that he almost hugged her. Rose grabbed around the arm in front of her, put she didn't try to pull it away.  
The pair of them sat like that for some time.  
"I have to go." Scorpius then said. "I have to check that those ass-heads actually reported to McGonagall."  
Rose nodded, and wiped her tears away.  
"You go to bed." Scorpius said, pulling Rose into an actual hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. Rose put her arms around her neck.  
"I'll meet you in the Great hall after breakfast tomorrow. If that alright with you?" He asked.  
Rose nodded, and then lifted her head, her tear stained chin glowing in the dim light from the moon, shining through the window.  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
Their eyes were in line, their faces inches from one another. Then Scorpius pulled away. He rose, and offered Rose a hand.  
"You're welcome." He said.

"That sick bastard! I'm going to cut off his balls the next time I see him!" Lisa ranted angrily.  
Camille pointed, saying in an angry, low voice. "Your chance is now, the pig is right over there." Her finger pointed towards Andrews a bit down the staircase the three girls were walking on.  
Lisa shouted out loud. "Andrew!"  
Andrew stopped and turned around, his eyes vigilant. He mumbled something to the guys he walked with, and then stood still as the three girl approached him.  
Rose kept herself behind Lisa and Camille. She didn't want to talk to Andrew, neither confront him again.  
But Lisa and Camille didn't care about what Rose wanted and didn't want. They both just wanted to mortify Andrew for what he'd done.  
"You!" Lisa said, pointing Andrew hard in the chest. Andrew looked sheepish.  
"Asshole! Blimely if I don't feel like supporting Lisa in cutting of your balls!" Camille added.  
Rose said nothing, instead she was embarrassing conscious that almost everyone at the staircase had stopped to listen to the humiliation of Andrew.  
"Girls," Rose said in a low voice. "It doesn't matter; can we please just keep going?"  
But Lisa and Camille ignored her completely.  
"Perhaps burning your balls of would be more effective." Lisa continued, waving her wand near Andrews crotch.  
"I'm not sure that he has got any balls to be cut or burned off." Camille added.  
Rose caught both girls by the arms. "Enough." She just said, starting to drag the two girls down the staircase.  
Andrew looked at her, like he only just discovered that she where there too.  
"Rose, I'm so, so…" he started.  
Rose cut him off. "Shut the bloody hell up Andrew."

Through the whole breakfast Lisa and Camille kept ranting on about Andrew.  
Rose felt a headache start to hurt her head, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you ready to go?" Her savior asked.  
Camille and Lisa both sat across the table and their eyes went wide when they saw the guy.  
Rose turned around and sent Scorpius a wide smile. "Sure Scorpius."  
As Rose and Scorpius walked away from the Great Hall, Rose made eye contact with the two girls whom she'd just left. They both showed her their upturned thumbs. Andrew sent a longing look after Rose, while Hugo and her cousins at the Gryffindor table looked quite stunned. All except Lilly, who smiled knowingly.  
Rose and Scorpius walked in silence until they were pass Filch, who was checking permissions to go to Hogsmeade.  
"How are you doing?" Scorpius then asked cautiously.  
Rose smiled at him. "Surprisingly fine, actually."  
Scorpius smiled back at her. "I'm really glad to hear." After taking Rose's arm cautiously, he continued. "You looked quite upset last night."  
"Yeah, right in the moment it hurt pretty much." Rose's smile faded. "But today, seeing things in another light, I realize that Andrew and I've grown apart. We didn't really talk together that much anymore. I can't even remember the last time we kissed." Rose wrinkled her brow.  
Scorpius tucked his arm tighter under hers, and changed the subject.  
"So, where do you want to go first?" he asked.  
Rose looked around. They'd just reached Hogsmeade. Rose noticed quite a few students at Hogwarts stare at her and Scorpius, whispering to each other as soon as she looked away. She looked straight ahead. If people wanted to think that she already found a new, people was welcome to think so.  
"Rose?" Scorpius asked.  
Rose shook her head.  
"Sorry." she said. "How about Honeydukes?"

**Already writing on the next chapter, so an update should follow soon :-)**


	8. The Three Broomsticks

**New chapter uploaded rather quick as promised! Thanks again for all the favorites and follows. It gives a great boost in my writing enthusiasm every time :D  
I'll start at a new chapter again by tomorrow!  
R&R (Read&Review) please 3**

"So what now?" Scorpius asked a couple of hours later when both Scorpius and Rose had their hands full of bags. "Madam Puddifoot's, The Hog's Head or The three Broomsticks."  
"Three Broomsticks!" Rose said quickly. Then she looked at Scorpius and giggled.  
"What?" Scorpius asked.  
"Madam Puddifoot's?" Rose asked and couldn't help a laugh.  
Rose could swear she saw Scorpius blush a little.  
"Yeah, I've heard it should be a pretty neat and nice little place." Scorpius explained, starring at a point in the air, while his chins still where pale pink.  
"Well, I've never been there myself." Rose said. "But I think I still would prefer the Three Broomsticks." She sent Scorpius a smile worth heartbreak.  
Scorpius blinked fast as his heartbeat's speed increased. Rose felt her own cheeks heat up a bit, starting to match her own hair. She grabbed Scorpius by the arm and started to drag him along.  
"Let's go." She said.  
As they entered The Three Broomsticks, Rose caught the eyes of a couple of her classmates who starred at the rather mismatched pair. She felt her cheek heat up even further again, and kept dragging Scorpius along until she found an empty table in the back of the room.  
"Is something wrong?" Scorpius asked.  
Rose shook her head, but she could see that Scorpius remained rather suspicious.  
"What is wrong?" he changed his words to.  
Rose shook her head again, refusing to answer.  
"Will you please go up and order our drinks?" She asked, distracting Scorpius.  
"Sure." Scorpius said, easily distracted. "Butterbeer?" He asked, and Rose nodded.  
Rose focused at Scorpius as he walked to the bar, when she suddenly felt a person sitting down beside her.  
"Hello Prefect." Fred grinned to her.  
Rose felt her cheeks heathen once again, even though she this time didn't know why.  
"Hey Fred." She said.  
He put an arm around her.  
"So, I see that my favorite cousin is already over the little heartbreak that pig caused her last night." He said.  
"How do you know about my break with Andrew?" Rose asked, refusing to look at Fred. Instead, Scorpius caught her eyes. She saw him lip-synch "Are everything alright?" and she nodded as answer.  
"I was there." Fred said, causing Rose to turn her head and full attention towards him after all.  
"What?!" She said loudly. A couple sitting at the next table turned their heads towards her, but she ignored them.  
"Yep," Fred said. "even though my favorite cousin has my favorite map, granted to me by the dear James, who understand nothing of the Marauders, I still know how to walk around the castle without getting caught."  
Rose blushed a little as Fred talked about the Marauders map, which has been in her possession the last couple of year.  
"That, and most of the school talks about it. A future Head-Girl and the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team splitting up? That's serious gossip."  
Fred lowered his voice, and pointed discreet at Scorpius, whom was walking towards the table, butterbeer in his hands.  
"Especially when the mentioned future Head-Girl already have found herself a replacement."  
Rose started to protest, but Fred cut her off.  
"Don't worry Prefect; I wouldn't hand over my favorite cousin for all in the world."  
Scorpius joined them at the table, eying Fred suspiciously.  
"Weasly." He said formally.  
"Malfoy." Fred replied, face all serious. "You better take good care of my cousin; better than the last one." Then he cracked a grin and walked away.  
Rose turned her eyes against the ceiling. Typical Fred.  
"Did he mean what I think he meant?" Scorpius asked.  
Rose lowered her gaze and took a sip of the butterbeer. "Probably."  
"You got some foam on your upper lip." Malfoy said, reaching out to whip it away. Rose sat still as his hand gently wiped it away with a napkin. "There." He said. "As good as new."  
Both of them where leaning forward, looking into each other's eyes. As the night before, there were only inches between their faces. Rose was suddenly hit with a impulse to lean further forward and kiss Scorpius. But instead she leaned back, her inner voice screaming in her head if she has gone insane.

"Thanks." Rose said as Scorpius handed her the last couple of her bags.  
"No problem." Scorpius answered. As Rose turned around, he spoke again.  
"Rose, I really had a good time today." He started.  
Rose nodded and smiled. "Yeah, me too."  
"I…" Scorpius started. "I would really like to do it again sometime. Soon." While he continued he kept his gaze on the wall behind Rose.  
Rose felt her cheeks heat. She wondered how the bloody hell one boy could make her blush that much in one day.  
"Sure, me too Scorpius." She said.  
Scorpius looked at her and smiled with hope in his eyes.  
Rose felt a knot tight in her chest. She wasn't ready.  
"We already have an appointment tomorrow." She said quickly.  
The hope in Scorpius' eyes faded, and his smile grew smaller.  
"Yeah, of course." He said, his voice considerably colder than before. "I'll see you there then." He said, turned around and walked away.  
Rose fought the desire to call him back when Lisa and Camille suddenly shoved up.  
"Uuh, what a heartbreaker you've turned into Roselle Weasley." Lisa said, taking a couple of Rose's bags and grabbing Rose's right arm.  
"Yeah, two boys in one day? She's starting to be a badass." Camille grinned, grabbing Rose's left arm.  
Rose shook her head. "You two are bloody nuts. I might have broken Andrew's heart,"  
"Yeah but he deserved it." Lisa mumbled.  
Rose ignored her. "But I surely didn't break Scorpius' heart. He doesn't even like me."  
That made both Camille and Lisa giggle like crazy. Rose eyes them suspiciously.  
"Alright, alright." Lisa said, barely containing able to maintain the illusion of her not laughing. "Then that's the official story."

**Thanks guys! Hopefully there'll be another chapter in the next couple of days!**


	9. To love and be loved

**Well, I suddenly got more time on my hands than I've thought. So here's another chapter for you guys!**

Rose walked slowly towards the Great hall Sunday night. Andrew had confronted her less than 20 minutes earlier, and it had ended up with Rose having yelling match with him. And of course Lisa and Camille had showed their support and joined the yelling fight, just to make sure that the entire Ravenclaw tower knew the situation. Andrew had supposedly gotten over being heartbroken and now blamed Rose for the break up, saying that she never had any time for him, that she just used him to promote herself, etc. Rose thought of him as a bloody, ball-less idiot by now, thanks to Camille and Lisa's constant ranting about him having no balls. Since Andrew was a Chaser at the Quidditch team, Rose had the feeling, that "Andrew the ball-less" was a name that would hang on for a while. Despite her being so bloody angry that she could possibly spit fire, she giggled over the name.  
"You look like someone who could tear a man in half, but still you giggle like a little school girl." Scorpius' voice reached her. He sat at the top of the marble staircase, looking relaxed, and perhaps a little bit nervous, like he feared Rose where going to tear him in half.  
"Well, I do feel like I could tear someone in half. Or spit fire." Rose answered, standing still about 3 feet from him.  
Scorpius rose from the staircase and slowly closed the gap between them, pulling Rose into a hug.  
"Your giggling still sound kind of cute, even when you're angry." He said.  
Rose snorted. "Kind of cute? Maybe you should be the one I should be tearing apart." She said, and pulled herself out of Scorpius' arms.  
"No, I think you would miss me too much." Scorpius laughed. "Do you want to talk about the reason you're angry."  
Rose shook her head. "Where are we patrolling tonight?" she asked.  
Malfoy pointed down the stairway. "The dungeons." He said in a low voice, trying to sound dangerous.  
Rose giggled again. Her anger was as good as vanished by now.  
"Then let's go!" she said.

December quickly passed. Everybody was looking forward for Christmas holidays. Rose walked through the castle for her last night patrol this year.  
"Hello Roselle." Scorpius caught Rose around the waist as she walked around a corner.  
Rose let out a little scream of surprise, and she turned around to punch Scorpius lightly.  
But as she turned around, she found herself a bit too close to Scorpius. They're relationship had taken a long jump forward the last couple of weeks. Rose had found herself smiling just by thinking of him. Maybe she even had grown a little bit of feelings for him. And since Camille and Lisa still kept ranting on about her breaking Scorpius' heart, Rose was starting to suspect that Scorpius' felt the same way about her. But since Andrew still sent her vicious looks whenever she met him in the corridors, she didn't really felt like she had moved on yet. She took a step back, breaking Scorpius' hold.  
Scorpius ignored the obvious rejection, and took her hand instead. It had become a tradition that they were holding hands whenever they patrolled, especially in the dungeons. That way, it was easier to detect where the other person was, and they could both fast tug in each other's hands in case either of them saw or heard something.  
They started walking towards the dungeons. Because it was totally dark and cold in the dungeons, they walked in silence, closely by each other to maintain some kind of warm.  
For once it was totally quiet in the castle. Almost everyone was going home tomorrow, and stayed in their beds tonight. So, their shift passed by quickly. It was about three, and Rose couldn't help a yawn.  
"Are you tired?" Scorpius asked.  
Rose nodded, and then remembered that they were still down in the dark dungeons.  
"Yes. Quite much actually." She answered.  
"Then go to bed. Our shift is almost over anyway." Scorpius said in a soft voice.  
"Thanks." Rose said in a sleepy voice, and pulled Scorpius into a hug.  
Scorpius held her tight. "Rose?" he asked, voice a bit nervous.  
"Yes…?" Rose said.  
"I would really like to write you over the holiday. Am I allowed to do that?" he asked.  
Rose smiled in the dark, her arms still around Scorpius.  
"Of course!" she said, her voice in a happy tune.  
"I'm glad!" Scorpius said, and started to let go of her.  
Rose thoughts were already in her bed, under the soft sheets, sleeping. Therefore, she didn't realize what was happening before she suddenly felt Scorpius' lips against her, and his arms holding her in a soft embrace.  
She was startled, and at the same time, she was melting inside. She was a bit surprised when she felt herself kissing him back, and at the same time, not surprised at all.  
Scorpius was the one to start the kiss, but Rose broke it off.  
"Scorpius…" she started, not knowing what to say or what to feel.  
"Shh." Scorpius let go off her, and put a finger over her lips, silencing her. "I'm not sorry, not at all." He pulled her towards him again, into a quick, but warm embrace. "Sweet dreams beautiful." He said.  
Then he disappeared down the dark corridor.

**Uh-oh... cliffhanger! :D**


	10. Merry Christmas

**Hey guys! Here is a nice, long chapter for you. Thanks for all the kind reviews! Keep R&R, and follow for the next update.**

Rose laid confused in the dark. She didn't know what had waked her up, but her room felt unfamiliar. She had gotten used to the dormitory at Hogwarts.  
A low sound filled her room again. Rose got up and pulled her curtains away from the window. An owl was flying outside her window. As she opened the window, she recognized it. The owl was the same which she'd seen while her dad was in the hospital. It belonged to Scorpius.  
The owl flew in quick and dropped a letter on Rose's bed. Then it flew over at her desk chair and sat on the back rest.  
Rose hurried over at her bed and sat down, opening the letter.

_My dearest Roselle_

I'm an idiot sometimes. I should have allowed you to speak last night. Then I wouldn't be wandering around tonight, wondering what you where about to say…  
But I know what I want to say. I still don't regret that I kissed you. And I think that you perhaps kissed me back. If you aren't ready after your break with Andrew, I respect that. But I won't lie to you. I like you. Quite a lot.  
I hope that I haven't pushed you away by the kiss or this letter. And I hope that I someday will get my chance. But until then, I'll be happy to just be your friend.

Yours truly  
Scorpius

Rose sat in a long time, just looking at the letter. The house was quite – everyone except her was sleeping. Then she rose, and walked over to her desk. With the owl still sitting on the back rest, Rose grabbed a blank piece of parchment and a pen.

_Dear Scorpius  
Everything you said in your letter was right. Especially the part about you being an idiot. But you're forgiven.  
Even I don't know what I wanted to say last night. Perhaps "It's wrong" or "I'm not ready for this". Or maybe "I love you"…  
You haven't pushed me away, but I'm not ready yet. I'll make sure that you'll be the first to know once I am. Until then, a friend sounds really nice.  
I hope that you will still be writing to me. I'll be at my grandparents (Weasley's) for the next couple of days._

Rose sat still for a second, pen hovering over the paper. Then she put the pen down again, and wrote:

_I miss you.  
Love  
Rose_

Rose rolled the parchment together before regretting and erasing her words. She tied to roll to the owl, and it took out into the night. Rose stood still and watched it fly, a knot in her stomach. Then she closed the window and went back to bed.

"Rose my dear! I swear you grow prettier and prettier all the time!" Rose's grandmother said as she pulled her into a hug. Rose closed her eyes.  
"Hey grandma, it's good to see you too." She said.  
Her grandma quickly moved on to hug everybody else, and Rose walked into the living room. Her grandfather was there, talking with her uncle George. After a quick round of hellos and hugs to everybody, she walked upstairs towards the room she was always sharing with Lilly and Roxanne. Her other cousins, Dominique, Victorie, Molly, Louis and Lucy wouldn't come until the next day. The lived pretty close by the Burrow.  
"Hey girls." Rose said as she fought her way inside the room with her bag. Lilly sat by the window, looking out on the fields, while Roxanne was sitting with a book.  
"Hey cousin." Roxanne said. Lilly just turned her head, smiled and then continued looking out the window.  
"So how is it going with your work at the Daily Prophet?" Rose asked Roxanne.  
"It's great! You know, I've always loved hunting down a great story, so being an editor? It's perfect for me!" Roxanne said, smile all over her face. "But how are you doing Rose? I heard that you had a nasty break with your boyfriend about a month ago?"  
Rose dropped onto her bed, arms covering her eyes. She let out a sigh. "I don't know if nasty sums it. But it wasn't pleasant at all." She answered.  
"But Andrew was a dick." Lilly suddenly said.  
Rose sat up, and starred at her younger cousin together with Roxanne.  
"Yeah," Rose finally said. "He surely was."  
All three of the girls started laughing. Then Roxanne pulled Rose and Lilly into a group hug.  
"Well, well. I think this Christmas is going to be a lot entertaining." She said, voice still filled with laughter.

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" Grandmother Weasley's voice sounded from downstairs. The three girls stopped giggling, and were walking towards the door when a familiar owl tapped their window. Rose's face lighted up in a smile.  
"You two go ahead, I'll be right downstairs." She said.  
"Come Lilly." Roxanne said. "I think our dear cousin has found herself a replacement for the dick of an ex-boyfriend."  
Lilly giggled, and followed Roxanne downstairs.  
Rose closed the door, and then flew over at the window, letting the owl in.

_Lovely Rose._

How the letter of yours can give a guy hope. Even when you're pointing out that he is an idiot.  
But I guess that something I should get used too. You know, part of a new-found friendship and all that.  
I'll do my best to give you time and be fair. But then you have to be fair too. No more writing or saying "I love you". My heart almost jumped right out my chest when I read that part. And if you keep doing that sort of things, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep myself away from saying words similar to that.

I trust that your stay at your grandparents will be nice and fun. And that you'll be enjoying the holiday. I'll do my very best to write to you, as soon as my grandmother fussing around me all the time.  
I'll look forward to receive a letter from you. Then, perhaps, this holiday will pass by quickly, and I'll soon get to hear your beautiful laughter again.

I miss you too…  
Yours truly  
Scorpius

Rose smiled as crazy while she walked downstairs. During the entire dinner her smile stayed on place, and she barely touched her food, even though it tasted absolutely delicious. After dinner, the family gathered up in the living room for a cup of tea before going to bed. Rose still wore her smile when her little brother suddenly came rushing in, Albus right in his tail. The two guys almost knocked over a table as they ran, both shouting.  
"Hugo! You can't do that!" Albus shouted, not at all acting like his 16-years old. Hugo just laughed.  
"Boys! What is all this commotion for?" Grandfather Arthur asked.  
The boys stood still, Albus looking embarrassed. Hugo just looked as someone who just ate a canary.  
"Sorry grandpa." Hugo said. "I just have some very exciting news to share." His 14-year old face looking almost vicious.  
"Then speak up Hugo!" Rose and Hugo's father said, sounding rather irritated.  
"Alright then." Hugo said. Rose now noticed that he was holding what looked like a piece of parchment. He started reading from that piece, voice clear, but still with laughter.  
"It starts with 'Lovely Rose', so I guess you all know who it's addressed towards." Hugo looked at his sister for a brief moment, and then he continued. "'How the letter of yours can give a guy hope. Even when you're pointing out that he is an idiot.' My oh my, Rose calling someone an idiot? 'But I guess that something I should get used too. You know, part of a newfound friendship and all that. ' Friendship, yeah right. 'I'll do my best to give you time and be fair. But then you have to be fair too. No more writing or saying "I love you". My heart almost jumped right out my chest when I read that part. And if you keep doing that sort of things, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep myself away from saying words similar to that.'"  
Rose was chocked to recognize Scorpius' letter. Her smile was long gone, and she felt her cheeks heat up more and more as Hugo got trough the letter.  
"'Then maybe this holiday will pass by quickly, and I'll soon get to hear your beautiful laughter again. I miss you too. Yours truly, Scorpius.'" Hugo finished with a smile just as vicious. He looked like it entertained him to hand over his sister's love life.  
Rose sat completely still, cheeks burning and waited for everyone to start laughing at her, taunting her with her 'boyfriend'. Instead her father's angry voice reached her.  
"Scorpius? I hope it isn't that repulsive slime ball Scorpius Malfoy?" He said in an ominous voice.

**Cliffhanger again! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	11. The Past and a Present

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I've had a kind of busy time after updating last, and then didn't work on my computer… BUT now I'm back again, ready with yet another chapter!  
Enjoy, and R&R**

"Ron…" Rose's mother said in a warning tone.  
"Roselle Weasley, you better tell me that you're not dating that disgusting little slime ball to Scorpius Malfoy." Rose's father said.  
"I'm not." Rose said, and rose from the chair. "I'm not dating anyone."  
"Then you better also bloody hell insure me that he is not the person you have kissed and said you love." Ron kept on going.  
Rose didn't understand what bothered him. Why was it so bad that she had found someone she might like?  
"I haven't said that I loved him; I wrote it. And he kissed me." Rose said in a low voice.  
The whole room was quite. Everybody was starred at either Rose or her father.  
"Bloody hell Roselle what's the matter with you?" Ron shouted.  
Rose flinched. She felt hurt. And angry. "I can date whoever I want." She said defiant.  
"Yes!" Ron shouted. "Everyone except that repulsive blond git!"  
"What's the matter with you, dad? Why can't you just be happy for me?" Rose shouted, tears starting to spring into her eyes.  
"Because you're once too often a disgrace to this family!" Ron shouted back.  
"Ron shut up, now!" Rose's mother shouted now.  
Rose didn't say anything. She just looked at her father, tears rising higher and higher. Then, as the first tear started to roll down her cheek, she walked through the living room, and snatched Scorpius' letter from Hugo on her way out.  
When she reached her room she sat right down on her bed to write to Scorpius.  
In a long time she sat still, eyes distant. She could hear her parents argue a couple of floors down, and heard her mother scold Hugo for stealing Rose's letter.  
Rose didn't understand her father's hatred towards Scorpius. Or against her for might like Scorpius. She was the black sheep in the family, the disgrace. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she started to write the letter to Scorpius.

_Dear Scorpius_

_I'm afraid that you trust too much.  
__My holiday hasn't been so pleasant this far. But the good thing is, that then it can only get better._

_I will try to be fair at you. But I won't promise anything. Because, then I'll never be able to tell you when I'm ready.  
__I miss our patrols. And your bad puns and to loud laughter. I look forward to patrol with you again. Your company is much more pleasant than I first thought._

I wish you a merry Christmas  
_Yours truly  
__Rose_

Rose's chins felt stiff as she rolled the parchment. The tears were dry now.  
She heard the door to the room open. It was her mother.  
"Rose my dear, I'm so sorry." She said, sitting down next to Rose.  
Rose looked down. "Why is dad always so disappointed in me?" she asked in a little voice.  
"Oh honey," Hermione said and pulled her daughter into an embrace. "Your dad is simply just an asshole sometimes."  
Rose smiled a little. "Yes, he is. But why?" she asked.  
"I don't know why your father is an asshole." Hermione said. "But throughout our whole school time, Scorpius' father, Draco, bullied your father and me quite a lot. Me with being a Muggleborn. Your father with his family being a little short on money at that time."  
"But what does that have to do with me?" Rose asked.  
"Your father has a hard time letting go of the past darling." Hermione said.  
Rose still felt hurt. "By why is he punishing me for his past? I really feel like the disgrace he thinks I am." She said.  
Hermione looked shocked. "Rose, don't say such things! You are not a disgrace. Your father is overreacting. And sometimes he just loses his temper." Hermione said. "And you're too much like him."  
Rose looked defeated. "But he acts like Hugo is his favorite. Like I'm a disgrace for being in Ravenclaw, not playing Quidditch, and caring more about books than sports."  
Hermione laughed a little. "Well, your temper might be the same as your father's, but your personality is definitely like mine when I was in your age." She lightly lifted Rose's chin. "Your father just has to get used to the fact that you're growing up, and that you're not like your brother. And thank God for that! Who would be sitting and reading with med while your father and Hugo are playing Quidditch if I didn't have you?" Hermione asked.  
Rose smiled a little. "You're right mom." She said.  
"I know, I always am." Hermione joked. Then she raised her voice. "Alright girls, enough listen at the doors, just come on in."  
Roxanne walked in, followed tightly by Lilly.  
Hermione rose. "Oh, and by the way, don't worry about your brother stealing your love letters from you. I've made it clear for him that I don't tolerate that."  
Rose giggled. "Yeah, I heard you." She said. "Mom, will you please send this letter with owl for me?" she then asked.  
"Sure." Hermione took the letter and gave her daughter another hug. "I'll leave you girls alone now. Try and remember to get some sleep." She said with a smile, and then walked out, closing the door behind her.

"How was the kiss?" Roxanne suddenly said.  
It was about three at night, and Rose, Roxanne and Lilly laid together on one bed, talking and eating the leftovers from afternoon tea. The bedside table was stuffed with pie, cake and sweets.  
Rose rolled over and looked at her cousins.  
"The kiss with Scorpius?" she asked.  
Roxanne nodded and Lilly looked excited.  
"Well…it was, I don't know. Surprising?" Rose said.  
"Yeah, yeah I know." Roxanne said impatiently. "But I want to know if he is a good kisser." She said.  
"Well," Rose said, blushing. "Yeah, he is." She finally said.  
Roxanne blinked at Lilly. "It looks like our cousin has gotten herself a little crush on a Slytherin." She said, and Lilly giggled.  
"Well, he's really cute." Lilly said.  
"Cute? He's handsome!" Rose protested, and ended up blushing again when Lilly and Roxanne both laughed.  
Then there was a bit of silence while all three girls attacked and consumed some of the leftovers at the bedside table.  
"You two haven't seen Fred walking around with any girl recently, have you?" Roxanne asked.  
Both Lilly and Rose shook their heads.  
"Why? Should we have?" Lilly then asked.  
"No, but I think he's gotten himself a little sweetheart, and as his big sister, I have the rights to know who she is." Roxanne said, trying to sound threatening, but instead ended up taking part in Lilly and Rose's laughter.  
"No seriously!" Roxanne started, but was interrupted by a tapping sound. "What's that sound?" she asked.  
Lilly and Rose looked at each other. Then Lilly jumped out of the bed and pulled the curtains apart.  
"It's an owl." She then said, opening the window and letting the owl inside.  
"It's Scorpius' owl!" Rose shrieked and ran over to it.  
The owl sat down on the headboard of her bed, so she sat down on the bed next to it.  
The owl stretched out its leg, with had a package and a letter tied to it. Rose loosened the knots, and gently stroke the owl over its soft feather.  
"Don't we have some leftover of the pies to give to it?" she asked.  
Lilly nodded, and walked over, getting some of the edge of the pie to give to the owl. Roxanne could barely maintain herself.  
"Blimely Rose, just open it already! If it was going to bite, you would probably have heard a scowl from it already." She said.  
Fumbling Rose started to open the letter. She didn't yet know if she wanted to share everything with her cousins.  
Then, while letting out a sigh, she finally looked down on the letter, reading out loud to her cousins.  
"My dearest Rose…"

**Thanks to everybody who read, review, follow and favorite! Next chapter will be updated hopefully today!**


	12. Family and Friends

**As promised, another chapter for today! Enjoy!**

_My dearest Rose_

_I'm sorry to hear that your holiday isn't as great as it should be, especially when it's Christmas in the morning.  
__And since it's indeed Christmas tomorrow, you deserve to be happy. This is why I've chosen to send you this gift now, instead of waiting for the holiday to end and give it to you in person. I hope that it will cheer you up a bit. And remember – this gift is all as a friend, nothing else._

_To be honest, I would rather have you to not be fair than not be able to tell me when you're ready. Because, I still want to be the absolute first to know, and it just encourages me to keep trying. And waiting._

_Oh, how I miss our patrols too! Even though I must say, my puns are not at all that bad. But I'm pleased to hear, that my company is pleasant. You company is surely pleasant too._

_I wish you a merry, merry Christmas too.  
__Truly yours  
__Scorpius_

Roxanne and Lilly sat still once Rose finished reading the letter aloud. Then, when Rose did nothing, they both got impatient.  
"Are you not going to open the gift?" Lilly then asked  
Rose didn't answer.  
"Come on, Rose. Either you do it, or I'll do it if you don't." Roxanne said.  
"Why is it so important for you two?" Rose asked with the gift in her lap, still unopened.  
Roxanne laughed. "I don't have any romance in my own life, so your love-life is the attraction of the week." She said.  
"Open it Rose." Lilly said with a bright smile on her face.  
Rose took a deep breath. Then she started unwrap the paper.  
Once the paper came off, it revealed a little, square, black gift box. Rose felt nervous, even though she didn't know why, as she opened the gift box.  
On a layer of satin there was a thin silver chain. Rose picked it up. It was a bracelet. There were a couple of charms hanging from it. Rose studied them one after one.  
As Rose studied the bracelet closely, she discovered, that what she first thought where one silver chain, was actually two rather thin chains. The charms where attached to both of the chains. The first charm the caught Rose's eye where a little green stone, hanging in the middle. It almost looked like a real diamond, perfectly round, and with a ring of silver around it. Next to it hang a little, tiny bird in silver. Its eyes gleamed blue, and it looked like two tiny, blue diamonds where its eyes. Next to the bird hang a little heart, also in silver. Between the lock and the green gem, there was a miniature "R" in silver. Rose smiled, and felt the warm spread in her chest.  
"Can I see?" Roxanne asked, and Rose handed her the bracelet.  
"'R' for Rose." Lilly said with a smile on her face.  
Rose wasn't able to whip the smile of her own face.  
"It must have been very expensive." Roxanne said with big eyes.  
Rose nodded.  
"You want me to close the lock for you?" Lilly asked.  
Rose cleared her throat before answering. "Yes, thank you."  
Rose stretched out her right arm, and Lilly put the bracelet around her wrist, closing the lock, and then let it go.  
The light from the lighten lamps in the room reflected right trough the green gem and made a pattern on the wall in green.  
"Wow." Roxanne said.  
"It's kinda awesome." Lilly said.  
Rose didn't say anything. She just looked at the bracelet with a smile on her face. A smile that stayed at her face as she fell asleep.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's chriiiiiistmaaaas! WAKE UP!" Hugo screamed into Rose's ear.  
"Shut the hell up Hugo!" Rose screamed back.  
Hugo jumped down from Rose's bed, and smiled to his sister. Rose starred irritated at him before pulling the covers back over her head.  
"What going on, is the house on fire?" Roxanne asked as her head appeared. Her black hair was one big mess.  
"No. But…." Hugo started. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" he then screamed, laughed, and then ran out off the room. Rose sighed annoyed.  
"Whoever invented little brothers should try living with one." Rose said as she fought her way out of her covers.  
"Yeah, they can lend Fred if they want to." Roxanne said. Despite having a natural dark tan, her face was pretty pale from lack of sleep. Rose didn't even want to think about how she looked herself by now.  
"Lilly? Better get up." Rose said while Roxanne was busy yawning and pulling on her clothes.  
"Yeah, sure, I'm on my way." Lilly mumbled under the covers.  
Rose picked the first, the best outfit and pulled it on, while Roxanne was busy convincing Lilly to get up.  
"Lil you have to get up!"  
"Mmm…"  
"We're gonna open your present and eat your breakfast if you don't get up."  
"Mmm…"  
"The house is on fire and you're going to die if you don't get up."  
"Mmm…"  
Roxanne turned towards Rose.  
"It's hopeless." She just said.  
Rose smiled; put a finger against her lips and then pointed at the covers Lilly was tucked underneath. Roxanne's eyes started to glisten when she realized what her cousin had in mind. Then she nodded eagerly.  
Rose held up her fingers as saying "3, 2, 1" and just as she took down the last finger the two girls grabbed each side of the covers and tugged the covers down on the floor.  
Lilly flinched and the moaned. "It's cold!"  
Roxanne grinned. "Get up and get dressed cousin."


	13. Boys

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I've been busy with school, and laid sick for a while!  
Well, it's my birthday today (yeah!), and I've got a while planned for the weekend, so unfortunately I won't be able to update in a while... But I'll be back on track as soon as possible, updating with more chapters about my OTP :D**

"Rose, can I have a word with you?" a cold voice sounded from behind Rose's back.  
As she turned around, she found herself looking up at Andrew.  
"Why would she want to talk to you?" Lisa attacked immediately; acting like Rose's wasn't capable of answering herself.  
"Yeah, there is absolutely no reason that Rose would feel like talking to you." Camille joined.  
Rose sighed soundlessly.  
She was back at Hogwarts, full of energy after spending the rest of the Christmas holiday at her grandparents together with Roxanne and Fred. But this situation made it feel like her energy was already long gone.  
"Girls." Rose said, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. Then she looked at Andrew.  
"What do you want?" She asked cold.  
"Is it true that you are dating Malfoy?" Andrew asked.  
Rose looked confused at him.  
Then she couldn't help but starting to laugh.  
Andrew's eyes narrowed. "What?" he asked annoyed.  
Rose's gaze turned cold as ice.  
"I weren't the one to break up our relationship because I couldn't help but sucking the face of some other girl. You were the one to do that. And now you come here, and are so dumb to think, that you have the right to know whom I'm dating and whether I'm dating? You know what? You don't have even close to any bloody right to even talk to me!"  
Rose first realized that she had started to shout when the entire Great hall became silence and starred at her.  
Andrew's face was bright red after Rose's exclamation.  
"Fine." He snarled. "I just wanted to say that I hope he'll break your heart."  
Then he walked away.  
Rose turned back around, looking down at her breakfast. "How did I ever like him?" she asked herself silently.  
"You okay?" Lisa asked.  
Rose nodded, still not looking up.  
"Lis, we have to go." Camille said.  
"Can you take care of yourself until lunch?" Lisa asked.  
"Yeah." Rose said.  
After Camille and Lisa left for classes, Rose sat alone for a while at the Ravenclaw table.  
The second she started to rise, she felt a hand at her shoulder.  
"Rose? Are you okay cousin?" Fred asked.  
Rose forced a smile. "Yeah, just had a bad ex-boyfriend moment." She said.  
"Yeah, I heard that." Fred said, smile weak.  
"You wanna take a walk?" he then asked.  
Rose nodded. "Yeah okay."

Rose and Fred walked on the Hogwarts ground in silence for a while.  
Then Fred took the word. "Do you want me to gather James and Albus and beat him up?"  
Rose laughed. "No, Andrew isn't that bad, I should be able to take him out myself."  
Fred smiled at her. "Then what about Malfoy?" he asked.  
Rose felt her cheek blush.  
She hadn't seen him yet after coming back from holiday, but the sweet words from the letters she had received still burned in her mind. After Christmas morning, he had continued to update her, and she had returned his letters each time.  
"No, neither him." Rose said.  
"Just let me know." Fred smiled.  
After a little while he talked again. "I actually dragged you out here because I need an advice." He said.  
Rose looked at him. "An advice?" she asked.  
Fred nodded. "Yeah… I want to know how you best charm a girl, what the best gifts are and how to make a date perfect."  
Rose looked at him with a bright smile. "So, you've found the one?" she asked teasingly.  
Fred grinned. "Yeah, perhaps, but don't you dare tell Roxanne. She'll never let it down."He said.  
Rose grinned back at him. "Too late, I think she has already figured it out."  
Then she turned serious. "I'm not quite sure that I'm qualified to answer your questions."  
Fred turned just as serious, something that was not normally him. "Rose, I don't care. I'm totally lost right now, and I want to make this right. I've never wanted to commit myself before as I do now. Please help me out."  
Rose couldn't help but stare a little. She'd never seen Fred this serious.  
"Alright, I'll do my best." She then said.

After afternoon classes Rose wanted a quick shower before heading to supper.  
She headed for the prefects bathroom, hoping to get it alone. She was lucky. The room was empty.  
She walked across the cold, hard, marble floor, and turned the taps.  
While Rose lay in the bathtub, she tried to let every thought go. But she didn't really succeed. Andrew's words kept replaying in her head.  
Normally it would calm Rose down to spend half an hour in the bathtub. But it didn't this time.  
She still felt tensed once she got up and dried herself with one of the soft towels.  
Once Rose had put on her clothes and put her half dried hair into a ponytail, she started to head towards the Great Hall.  
But she never got that far before a group of Slytherins blocked her way.

**I'll try to update as soon as I can! Until that, continue to R&R**


End file.
